


【佑灰】独身主义者翻车实录

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: - 独身主义者圆* x 功效主义者俊 **- 上一篇汉知文的后续 （大概讲了一个知汉双向暗恋但因为误会圆刷产生了肉体关系后圆助攻知汉好好在一起的故事）但不看那篇也不影响本文的阅读- 半现背，除了本尊们的感情真的很甜以外，其他大部分是我编的严重OOC预警⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 独身主义者圆* x 功效主义者俊 **  
> \- 上一篇汉知文的后续 （大概讲了一个知汉双向暗恋但因为误会圆刷产生了肉体关系后圆助攻知汉好好在一起的故事）但不看那篇也不影响本文的阅读  
> \- 半现背，除了本尊们的感情真的很甜以外，其他大部分是我编的  
> 严重OOC预警⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

早在忙内青春期畅想三四十代结婚生子组建家庭的可能性并翻开《答案之书》得到否定的答案的年代，全圆佑早已将快乐光棍列入了人生规划的一部分。

作出这样的决定并非偶然。纵观整个日韩偶像产业发展史，虽然没有哪条行业规范明确指出爱豆这一职业将被短期或无限期剥夺公开谈恋爱的权利，基于上升期爱豆公开谈恋爱可以引发事业的全方位塌方，谈恋爱这一行为几乎无异于引火烧身。这是全体精神正常的爱豆默认的共识。早在全圆佑当练习生的时候，作为优秀的吃瓜群众，他见识过名满天下的前辈们的万丈高楼平地起，也见识过各种山雨欲来大厦将倾，不禁令人唏嘘。此间更多的年轻男女们淹没于历史的洪流中，在镜头前的岁月成为一部分人曾经弥足珍贵的记忆碎片，又被后续的精神食粮覆盖，折叠，直至微乎其微，不复存在。

因此，尽管引火自焚的方式多种多样，公开谈恋爱作为最无伤大雅的一种方式，无疑也是最令人唏嘘且最便捷地衬托同行的一种。耐得住寂寞不一定能守得云开见月明，但耐不住寂寞一定不可以。过早地洞察到这一点的全圆佑在燥动的青春期就愉快地决定了今后远离是非，尽可能地孑然独立。

工作所需，他们不可避免地和队友之间保持着超乎寻常的革命友谊。这样的情感随着深情对视和激情相拥的频次增加非常容易愈演愈烈，暗许革命战友坚实的友谊掺杂入一些旖旎的心思，在戏假情真中悄然变质。最早让他感受出猫腻的可能是李硕珉和夫胜宽。下班还和同事唠闲嗑甚至一唠唠一晚上并且坚决在群聊里保持“不熟”状态的这种情况，没有猫腻才有鬼。

左右这俩也搅不出什么风浪。全圆佑也就看破不说破，心里又暗想：还是得警惕爱上营业对象。单身路上如果没有坚定的信念，看起来还是非常容易滑铁卢的。

说起这一点，他还是很感谢他的营业对象，那位叫文俊辉的中国男人。上班的时候他经常以为他和文俊辉已经结过婚了且孩子可能都已经下地打酱油了，下班之后睡同个酒店他才真正理解形婚的奥义。

什么意思呢？就是令人安心的队友最大限度地解决了他一部分赚钱养活自己的工作压力的意思。往往文俊辉伕在他耳边讲悄悄话的时候会靠得特别特别近，温热的鼻息洒在耳朵纤细的绒毛上，生理反应使然，暧昧的耳语和羞红的耳根总是令人浮想连篇。

文俊辉的样貌，长得极为艳丽。大陆男子骨相端正，高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眉眼搭配上细致的妆容往往能凭空生腾出一股浓墨重彩的美，大气又华丽。偏生这人又常年保持少年心性，眼神无辜又纯良，于是这股子漂亮劲儿还带了几分娇俏和机灵，讨喜得很。这样的大美人趴在肩头吐气如兰，全圆佑很难保证自己不心动，假设这人不是在说猪话的话。

文俊辉耳语时开玩笑的范围非常广，从“Coups哥说你昨天落地成盒七次，宝贝你下次凑个整，十七次吧，吉利”，到“呼~头发臭臭，请洗头吧”，到一段莫名其妙的海绵宝宝的声带模仿，或者更出格的色//气满满的发言或行为。托文先生的福，全圆佑表情管理的水平日益精进。他笑得呼噜一把美人的腰也演得越来越顺手。

Practice makes perfect. 计划通。

摄相机一关，在两人独处的酒店房间里，除非必要，文俊辉几乎不会主动和他说话。两人在极其放松的状态下各自外放打游戏，困了就眼罩一盖耳塞一戴各自睡觉，充分在集体生活中享受接近一个人独居的快乐。个人体验五颗星。于是大床房和标准间对他们来说也没差，反正就是平躺前客串讲几句，偶尔来一两杯酒精饮料，然后怎么躺下的隔天就怎么醒，一直很舒适。

“过点了！！！赶紧起床上工了喂！”，门口传来暴躁的拍门声。

“圆佑啊！俊尼啊！醒醒！上班了！快开门！醒醒啊喂！”

被疯狂的砸门声吵醒的全圆佑抬手摘掉了眼罩，睁开眼的瞬间被现下他和营业对象的姿势吓到全身血液差点倒流。比他个头高上那么一点儿的营业对象本人圆呼呼的毛脑袋窝在他怀里，蜜色的手臂虚虚地挂在他腰上，一副他是柳州当地每天限量一百碗的老字号螺蛳粉的样子。更精彩的是对方的双腿夹着大腿，对方的腿往上一顶就是他昨晚偷懒只穿了短裤且挂了空//裆的鼠//蹊//地带。

漂亮的人儿炽热的呼吸打在他胸口，早晨的八九点钟的太阳也唤醒了他的小弟。他该死地//硬//了。

咋咋唬唬借来master key把门刷开的济州岛小甜橘闯进门后突然安静。

他和床上衣衫不整的全圆佑对视了一眼，缓缓说道——

“Oh ……”

“My……”

“Jasmine......”


	2. Chapter 2

“世上没有救不活的场子，有的话就是救场的人脸皮不够厚或者脑子没我的好使”——by 宽儿。

夫胜宽瞄了一眼地上被踢开的被子，又看了一眼床上交叠在一起的大腿，笑得一脸讳莫如深，眼轱辘一转，转头对在门口等着的队长笑着说，“没事儿，他们醒了，应该很快就收拾好了！”。而后在队长看不见的角度朝全圆佑微微欠了一下身，算是致歉。

被机灵弟弟这么一闹，睡得再熟的人也算是醒了。夫大甜前脚一走，后脚全圆佑立刻揉了一把文俊辉柔顺的头发，笑着说，“走了走了，别装了，我知道你醒了”。

说时迟那时快，文俊辉立刻抬头笑得一脸得瑟，“对我有意思直说嘛，喜欢好看的又不丢人，小兄弟干嘛这么激动呢”。说着又抛了一个媚眼。

全圆佑往人屁股上色情地薅了一把，“怎么？俊尼要帮我啊？”

眼见快玩儿脱了，文俊辉立刻尴尬地摆了摆手，“不玩儿了不玩儿了，我上夫仔屋洗漱去。白了个白”

“您别DIY太过哦，万一shua哥召唤人型按摩棒硬不起来，会很丢人哦！”，一溜烟儿逃跑的营业对象跑路前匆匆留下这句话。

全圆佑收回他对他营业对象的正面评价。

全部。通通。没收。

一脸冷峻收拾完自己往保姆车上一坐，全圆佑开始收到来自全世界的问候。首先要应付的当然是同辆车里唱着TROT的黑泡队队友们。

眼色十级的总管队长首当其冲对他进行问候：“圆佑啊，你和俊尼最近不错啊”。

“害，昨晚打雷，俊尼吓到了，就抱着我睡着了。都是误会”，全圆佑语气平静地陈述道。

两个小的对视一眼，笑笑不说话。

“反正你们都多留个心眼，我们的行为也不只自己人在看，太惹眼的话私生也能收到风声，都注意着点吧！”，崔胜澈语重心长道。

“知道了，哥，我会注意的”，全圆佑积极回应队长的指示。

“是的，是的，都会注意的！”，车上的另外两个rapper连声附和帮忙圆场。

这厢他刚接受完小队长的思想工作，手机一按亮，好傢伙，几十条私聊加上百条群聊。这几十条私聊包括老三上来就是没头没脑的一句“我们圆佑辛苦了啊”、尹净汉唰唰唰一堆翻白眼的表情包然后让他回韩国之后找他“坐下来聊一下”、李大壳十几排复制粘贴的“👍”和同龄死党们的一堆问号。

这他娘造的是什么孽啊。

夹在一堆热情的问候里，还有文俊辉语气反常的非常不起眼的一条串供——“我在群聊里说我怕打雷，唬弄过去了，但8知道我根本不怕，所以我不确定金珉奎现在知不知道我撒谎了，你看情况圆一圆。”

他抬起头看了一眼金珉奎，大型犬充满善意的眼光使他迅速按下了回复: “撒谎也没事。你防着点95的套话就行。婆队那边氛围还行吗？”

“有啥不行的？关系好着呢。反正我看起来就很无辜啊！‘被卖了还替人数钱’说的就是我呀！”文俊辉近几年韩文书写水平也充分让全圆佑能准确念出那种欠欠儿的语气。

“对了，今晚不和你睡，净汉哥和shua哥都让我去他们房间，我一会儿点兵点将给你决定一下你今晚的床//伴，开心吗？”，一眨眼文俊辉又来了条短信。

全圆佑瞬间炸毛：“不许！！！你今晚不许换房！！！这俩都不是好人！离他们远一点！我是爱你的！”

“喔～倒也不必这么激动。‘你爱我’我是晓得的。”

全圆佑语塞。文俊辉的韩语到底谁教的？咋这么欠儿呢。

“我就逗逗你。你真的太紧张了hhhh。他们爱咋想咋想咯。（反正炮火也不会往我这儿来kkkk）”。收到这条短信的全圆佑又气又好笑，摇了摇头随便回了个表情包。

演唱会彩排结束后全圆佑简直累到快散架，导播一喊收工他立刻放下队友滚回酒店洗澡睡觉，很快就进入甜美的梦乡。

全圆佑难得的获得了一次深度睡眠。梦里一片春意盎然，岁月静好——那时的营业队象比现在成熟许多，抱着一米五不到的小豆丁下床像抱着小猪崽子出栅栏溜弯儿一样，明明只是初来乍到的异乡人，也不是练习生中理应担责的前辈，却尽心尽力地主动照顾着所有人。他们一起吃过很多苦，也一起吃过很多土，过过勒紧裤腰带的极其拮据的日子，一个舞台三个人戴半个耳返的程度，也过过富余的日子，进迪拜奢侈品店刷卡签字不用眨眼。

颠倒的梦境反反复复，不太真切，滚滚红尘跟首尔爱来不来的雾霾一样，难以言中。

夜深忽梦少年事。全圆佑的躯壳有些沉重，将醒未醒。他仿佛围观了一位少年人的成长，一个看似越长大越幼稚的人换了一种方式重头来过，所有过度装载的玩笑恰巧缓和了高压社畜群体敏感疲惫的身心。于是那人现实中的很多行为变得可以理解，甚至值得敬重。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草总是很重。

那如果有人在一旁一直保证放上去的不是最后一根呢？

那这个人会不会也有被压垮的时刻呢？

梦里意识到身处梦境的全圆佑开始陷入逻辑的怪圈，自问自答。

沉浸在深切的感动中的人睁开双眼，迎来日本清晨恬淡的空气。在这样温馨的氛围映入眼帘的首先是他营业队象背对着他又没怎么管理的睡姿，然后他看见一只肌肉线条流畅的手像哄宝宝睡觉一样抚摸着文俊辉的头发，手的主人亲昵地抱着文俊辉，完全不管不顾床上还有另一个活人。

被摸醒的文俊辉撒着娇往赤裸的怀抱里闹说睡不够。那人有一搭没一搭地玩着文俊辉的发尾，看着脸色铁青的全圆佑捂着嘴笑了一声，又慵懒地朝着沙发凳的方向看去。

刚睡醒地美国青年讲话软软糯糯的，像刚蒸熟的糯玉米粒儿，“我们还真是默契呢，连想见俊尼的timing都一样呢”

“净汉尼，你说是吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

从一个旁观者的角度上去解构尹净汉和洪知秀的关系，即便是共情能力相对迟缓的全圆佑都能感受这段关系的苦涩。虽然说没有谁能真正的感同对方的身受，一切有情众生的情感连结应该都是如人饮水冷暖自知，但全圆佑还是能在和洪知秀的接触中体会到某种致使心脏为之抽痛持续刺激泪腺的难过的情绪。

他曾经很想帮他们，逢场作戏地在尹净汉的视线下明目张胆表现出对挑逗美国哥哥的驾轻就熟。

但这世上总有你再努力也无法翻越的高山——尹净汉的心脏宛如铁壁铜墙，一切温和的谎言和胡闹在他面前似乎都无关痛痒，只有在非常偶尔的时候他眼神里流露出的疲惫和对洪知秀的关心会出卖他真正的想法。对于这段复杂的关系，全圆佑选择了适当地放弃，就像小时候考试选择题不会的可以瞎蒙几个但问答题在瞎写的瞬间就知道差不多没分了一样，爱咋咋地。

于是，他潜意识里也并不希望文俊辉掺和到那两位哥的关系中去。

他作为一个常期自我洗脑的独身主义者，他完全有本事让自己作为一个常量单拎出来。但是，文俊辉是不同的。文俊辉对这两位哥都有着非常单纯的喜欢，甚至这种喜欢被稍加不慎地引导的话就非常容易变质，是个不折不扣的容易动情的人，一个绝对意义上认真的变量。虽然全圆佑非常不想承认，但一想到营业对象被骗、为情所困、死撑着面子苦于无人诉苦的样子，他的心情就好像嚼了一大块柠檬皮一样酸胀不适，伴有强烈的皱眉的欲望。

现下这两位不好伺候的大神看着是缠上文俊辉了。全圆佑面无表情地疾速头脑风暴着脱离窘境的办法。这两人不好对付的点，不仅在于他们分开的时候单独存在已经非常不好对付，而且在于他们虽然互相折腾但他们也默契十足地热衷合体折腾别人导致旁人更加招架不住。

正当他想着呢，他营业对象突然跟机器人通上电似地夸张的鬼吼鬼叫道——“知秀哥奶子真大，便宜全圆佑了哈哈哈！！”。他动作一气呵成地挂在试图爬起来的洪知秀身上，双手从背后抱住他哥然后摸进宽松的领口里一顿上揉捏，手法纯洁又大胆，吓得洪知秀大惊失色。

“手感好好！净汉哥也来摸摸嘛～！”，文俊辉挂在人身上大声嘟囔着。

“快来摸摸呀～”

“摸摸！”，他对着洪知秀的耳朵热情地吹气。

尹净汉笑着走过去把他从洪知秀身上扒拉下来，好声好气地哄着：“俊尼乖～快下来，再摸你shua哥晚上表演可能得贴乳贴了，乖喔呜啐啐”。

人给了台阶，文俊辉自然是识趣地放了手。被文俊辉这么一闹，老哥哥们反而没了搞事的兴致，随便找了个由头便溜了。

全圆佑长这么大，算是彻底理解了什么叫“乱拳打死老师傅”。

营业对象，了不起。深圳男人，了不起。

人一走文俊辉就跟泄了气的漂亮娃娃似的倒在床上:“我眯一会儿，太累了。朕太难了。”

“昨晚上我刚洗完shua哥就过来找我给他按摩，个么我按一下他娇喘一下，带拐弯还升key的那种喘，你晓得伐？完了以后你在旁边却睡得跟死猪一样。估计没把你弄醒吧，气不过，折腾到半夜非要和我睡”，文俊辉娓娓道来。

“睡没两个点吧，尹净汉就来敲门，说来找shua哥，shua哥搁那儿装死，把我勒得死紧，我差点没断气。”文俊辉说着揉了揉个脖子，估摸是落枕了。

听着文俊辉操着一口流利的韩文絮絮叨叨着，全圆佑突然想起了梦里格外清晰的腼腆的少年，心脏陷入了一片柔软之中。

他和衣躺下，不由自主地伸手去把人揽入自己怀里，代替对方的手按压着对方酸痛的脖颈。就好像他一直对对方不设防一样，对方似乎也并不介意这样在私下过份亲昵的时刻。猫科动物柔软的后颈被伺候得很是舒服，不一会儿那人就主动靠得更近，被南方湿润的气候养得细嫩的肌肤熨贴在他身上，空气陡然变得暧昧。人这一生独生独死独来独去，有人结伴同行，似乎也不赖。

按照这个氛围的发展，全圆佑可以单纯地哄着大猫咪睡觉，也可以在他眉间落下深情的一吻，再大胆一点的话也可以往红润的嘴唇吻去偷得美人一枚香吻。紧接着，他就看见大陆美人的脸骤然放大，在他的视线里怼了个大特写。那人仰起脸，炽热的鼻息喷洒在他脸上，在他干裂的嘴唇上落下虔诚的一吻。

大嗓门在低声细语的时候像极了讨奶喝的大猫咪，听得来人心软成了一片。

他用食指点了点全圆佑的嘴唇，一副瓮中捉鳖的样子，天真又无邪。

“원우군 가 （圆佑君）”

“나한테 （对我）”

“좋아해？ （喜欢吗）” *

谁爱单谁单着吧，反正不是我——听到这句话的全圆佑如是想。


	4. Chapter 4

“圆佑君，对我呢？”

“是喜欢的吗？”

听到这句话的全圆佑想：谁爱单谁单着吧，反正不是我。

虽然全圆佑脑子里是这么想的，但rapper一向嘴快，脱口而出的话基本不受大脑控制——“俊尼不要开玩笑了！”他说。

他现在很需要扇自己一个大嘴巴子。

他试图解释点什么：“啊……不是的……俊尼……是喜欢的……但是”

可惜大美人并不领情，一巴掌捂他脸上，然后说:“你不要‘但是’了，老子要睡觉了，你给我闭嘴。”

完蛋的味道比占满褥子的螨虫的存在更让人讨厌。日喔。

左右日子还要过，满打满算他还有大把时间跟大美人周旋，不急。倒是老大爷们的事，拖不得了。拖一天就晚一天抱得美人归，旦凡全圆佑精神正常他就得快马加鞭搞事情。正好和文俊辉自上次接吻后就处于极其尴尬的状态，待机室里正好有机会搞搞洪知秀让尹净汉眼红。

而巡演过程中的酒店日常呢，又恢复到了洗洗睡的形婚状态。唯数不多的变化可能大美人偶尔善心大发叫外卖会给他留一份，看他准备睡觉会把游戏声音关掉，如果他出门串房的话会等他回来再睡。

这一桩桩一件件细微的变化都让全圆佑有一种跑得了和尚跑不了庙、老婆随时能追到的预感。自然而然报他台上当然是更愉快地逗文俊辉，能上手吃嫩豆腐的时就绝不安静待着，最好是在尹净汉复杂的眼神中进行这项活动，一举两得。

直到他和老三合谋收网，把尹净汉骗进老三房里的瞬间，他看着尹净汉那股子要把他剁成肉沫儿喂狗的劲头，他基本知道这事儿成了。有一种功德圆满，叫做全圆佑。望周知。

正当他欢开地踩着棉拖盘算着漫漫追妻路呢，刷开房门的时候，他发现文俊辉并不在房间里。他慌了——文俊辉没有单独通知他去了哪儿，还带走了洗漱包，他点开聊天室甚至看到文俊辉非常正常的和群里剩下的十个人唠嗑打屁。这算个什么事儿啊？

“俊尼，你去哪里了，不回来睡觉吗？”，他点开他准老婆的kkt敲了条私信。

秒读不回。

隔了一分钟后李老师在群聊里艾特了他，然后传了一张文俊辉的睡颜在群聊房里，并发了一条语音——“他睡了，有事吗？”

往李呜叽那边去了。请问谁敢有事。

这招四两拨千斤打得全圆佑有些措手不及。

大部分观众在看戏之前，可能早就对故事的脉络存在预判，比如正剧里总会有人针锋相对刀剑相向，偶像剧里的人总是欣喜相逢爱恨纠缠，家庭伦理剧又充满了鸡毛蒜皮家长里短。大幕一旦拉开，角色便有了他自己的自由意志，由不得编剧，更由不得观众。身在其中的表演者卷入了他人的因果循环，不知疲倦，宛如高速旋转的陀螺，将情绪拉满，将对手逼到角落，使聚光灯拢成一束全部落在对手的脸上。于是，让我们把李老师手腕上大金表子的分针往回拨两圈，这个故事换个角度讲，人物的情绪换种方式表达，我们已知的世界或许会得到另一种补全，另一种俗套的圆满。

“叮咚——”

“叮咚——叮咚——”

起初听到门铃声以为是外卖到了的李知勋不疑有他，打开房门的瞬间看见门外的文俊辉，表情十分疑惑，像这样没提前预约的串门鲜为少见，尤其是来人还是形单影只无人相伴，更是难得。来人一副情绪低落的模样，表情甚是落寞，仿佛主人遗弃的家猫，耸拉着脑袋，踩着酒店的一次性拖鞋迈着沉重的步子，一言不发的跟着李知勋走进房间。

李知勋看文俊辉穿着小短裤光溜着两条大白腿就不管不顾来找他，不用想也知道对方肯定是心里憋了事儿出来的。他踱步走去窗边把窗帘拉上，又调高了温度，转头就看到文俊辉长手长脚蜷在椅子上，跟失了魂的提线木偶似的，着实令人担忧。

李知勋叹了口气，掀开被窝自己躺了进去，在手机屏上划拉了两下。

“说吧”。vobo 一向言简意赅。

“知勋呐，圆佑今晚去了Shua的房间。然后，我的心情就变得……好奇怪……特别特别奇怪”

李知勋点了点头，把手机放到一旁充电，开始认真听他讲话。

“自从喜欢上圆佑以后，我好像没那么快乐了。我开始变得很自私，变得不像我自己了。只想让他只能看见我。他越在粉丝们面前对我好，我就越难过。因为，明明就……都是假的。”抱着膝盖拿手背挡着脸的青年闷闷地说道。

“像今晚这样他洗得干干净净出门，我就在想，要是他能不去就好了。要是我能立刻发烧或者哪里疼一下就好了，他就能留下来陪我了。即使他躺在我旁边，不和我讲话，我都可能很知足。”

“可是……他还是去了……好像是翻了好几盒condom和一大瓶润滑剂去的吧……”

“真的好大一瓶的！我感觉心脏都被人摔地上了吧，好疼的啊知勋。可我还是没有勇气开口……我这样是不是太自私了啊？”，可怜的猫科动物拿手背胡乱摸了一把眼泪，难得真挚的时刻说出的每句话都让人心疼。

釜山人以性格坚韧不善言辞而著称。正因如此，其不经意间流露出来的温柔和敦厚总能触及人心至脆弱的角落。李知勋下床给文俊辉倒了杯温水，走到他面前蹲下。

李知勋拉开他擦着眼泪的手，把他的手包在自己手里，另一只手帮他整理着被眼泪浸得湿答答的流海，平静地说：“喜欢一个人为什么会自私呢。俊尼总说自己不会表达，所以喜欢谁就和谁开玩笑，亲亲抱抱撒泼撒娇。但是我们所有人都知道的啊——对俊尼来说，全圆佑是有一点不一样的啊”

“就好像是和隔壁班班花在兴趣班下课后背着各自的爸爸妈妈互相交换了棒棒糖一样，表演《Adore U》的时候也好，签售的时候咬耳朵也好，俊尼好像有更开心一点喔。”

“明明是那么幸福的事，为什么要难过呢？”李知勋的话术不算高深，但总是很真诚，很朴实，让人产生强烈的坦白的冲动。

“因为圆佑……好像有他的坚持吧……故意去触碰人家的原则的我……看起来……就很……”

“卑劣”。文俊辉选择了一个在李知勋认知范畴里非常严重的词，他不禁皱了皱眉，不确定对方是不是了解这个词的含义。

没等他开口询问，眼睛哭得肿肿的亲友袒露心声：“被他抱着的睡着的那晚上，我其实是故意蹭进他怀里的。有悄悄地开心哦，是很温暖的怀抱来着。但他醒来的时候，怎么说呢，表情并不是很好，像是被父母偷翻了日记的少女……”

李知勋又在手机上划拉了几下，接着翻出了张全圆佑丑爆了的表情包怼到文俊辉面前。“那你放这个人单几天呀，找其他人玩儿好了。你放心，我们都很爱你。”

“现在，对你来说，最重要的事，是吃饱睡好，来罐全糖冰阔落。帅哥那么多，哪有饭重要？你说是吧？”

接过外卖的李老师笑得如拂面的微风，把铺满芝士的披萨塞到文俊辉嘴里，“人嘛，总得饿一饿才吃得香。”


	5. Chapter 5

翌日，吃饱睡足的文俊辉经过和李老师的彻夜长谈，顿时神台清明，参透了金珉奎那句“人生苦短，及时长眠，困了就睡，睡治百病”中所蕴含的几分道理。

“当代人实在太缺乏对弗洛伊德*派系学说在现实生活中的实践与应用的研究了。这一块儿各位学术大牛可能还是没啃透”，金珉奎如是说。

“所以说，多睡觉，少宿醉吧，各位”，金珉奎偷偷瞄了一眼知名不具的95 Line们，小心翼翼地补充了一句。

加利福尼亚人士往东北人大腿上一躺，桃花眼眼角晕开了笑意：“他内涵我们，八儿！”

美国人狐假虎威的本事一向极好，挠着一个中国小男孩儿下巴不为人知的痒痒肉，目不转睛地对另一个中国小男孩儿说：“俊尼晚上来我们房吗？我刚才和净汉尼出门，带了几支完熟梅酒回来，还买了几盒东京香蕉，过来尝尝吗？”

全圆佑立刻如临大敌，面无表情地发了条短信——“别去”。

正在激战5v5的文俊辉向上划掉kkt的短信提示，平静地应了一声好。

过了一会儿，刷新个人记录并退出益智小游戏的李老师发了一个文件名叫《Demo1111111》的音频文件给全圆佑，给他布置了一下新曲任务——“请用第一人称叙述单身男子痴心求爱求而不得独自落寞的心情 可融合嫉妒 沮丧 羡慕旁人等其他情绪进行描写 不要过度炫技 但需要对仗工整 韵脚整洁”

收到短信的全圆佑心情十分复杂。用工作挖苦他呢这是。但毕竟是大佬给的活儿，还是得慎重对待。

他小心翼翼地问：“……ddl？”**

“不限期作业，但也请尽快完成，谢谢。”

“好的，老板”

不限期作业意味着什么——意味着后天写、大后天写、跟在李大制作人炸毛之前写毫无区别，意味灵感什么时候来什么时候写，意味着现在可以短暂地搁置作业慢悠悠摸鱼。全圆佑简单地给自己设了几个待办事项的闹铃儿，一周后交稿，后天晚上听小样，大后天晚上估计演唱会结束有聚餐，大大后天晚上开始写。

完美。

一切待办事项似乎都在紧张有序地进行着，他们团队今年也以感动韩国青年劳动模范为目标努力奔跑着，事业不敢说是如日中天吧，但也算是一步一个脚印，签售、巡演、回归、综艺、商业活动全方位同步进行，与其说工作占用了私生活，倒不如说私生活填补了工作和工作之间间隙。所以像酒精信徒们去充值信仰的片刻，他和准老婆大多数时候选择在房间里打打游戏，以伤害视力为代价享受独属于游戏热爱者的胜负师决斗场，热血的青年愈战愈勇，胜负之间不论雌雄，眼球干燥症这样肾上腺素疯狂飙升的时刻完全不算什么——这一切是建立在全圆佑保持快乐光棍这一大前提下。

现下，追俊大业已经成为待办事项的首位，于是一切待办工作只能说是在混乱而又紧张的步调中看似有序地进行着。

不过，起初他也不以为意。

文俊辉出去陪酒鬼们充值信仰的第一个晚上，他也只是在试图平心静气地打游戏并反复退出游戏界面检查实时群聊的状态下等来了烂醉如泥的漂亮美人。喝大了的文俊辉异常冷静地洗了把脸倒头就睡，完全无视了他的存在，留他一人和挥发在空气中的酒精生闷气。

第二天下午有个简洁的签售会。起晚了的全圆佑醒来的时候文俊辉已经刷完牙开始往脸上招呼剃须泡沫了。睡眼朦胧的他就这么隔着情侣间的透明玻璃看着文俊辉认真地剃须抓头发整理完自己。

他还没反应过来文俊辉已整整两天没和自己讲过一句话的时候，权hoshi已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势把人薅上了保姆车。全圆佑怀疑全队都中邪了，要么就是受了谁的指使在冲业绩，要不他真的想不通怎么连权顺荣这位起床困难户都起了个大早来黏他营业对象。

到达待机室后以为今天能和营业对象搭上话的全圆佑发现前一夜参加东京香蕉品尝大会的人集体进入了补眠状态。尹净汉指使着going seventeen的摄影师特写洪知秀靠在他准老婆身上的甜甜的睡颜，然后跟后期剪辑室的staff仔细交待了保留这一幕的必要性和这一幕该配的花字及滤镜。

目睹一切的市民全先生表示，导演和主演睡//过，确实不一样。

全圆佑重重地叹了一口气，不知道是该先羡慕他人的鹣鲽情深，还是该三思自己的红鸾星动。明明自己都自顾不暇呢。

非烟酒爱好者的全圆佑突然很想去切身体会烟酒解百忧的真实性。如果能借酒浇愁，抑或是吸一口尼古丁吐一口烟圈，暂时麻痹一下精神世界的的空虚，或许也会比他清醒着上网冲浪刷到中国line绝美双人舞要舒畅得多。

即便是一起生活了这么些年，他依旧觉得舞台上的文俊辉是另一人，精致的眼耳口鼻在镁光灯下释放的是另一个自我，抬眸的瞬间媚//意横生，感召的是另一身勾人堕落的媚//骨，另一副游戏人间的灵魂。透过掌间小巧的屏幕，他仿佛窥见了那舞动的身姿摇曳着别样的风情，款摆间肆意地挥洒着某种摄人心魂的惊心动魄的美，使看着影像的人不自察呼吸一窒，放弃自我救赎，步入万丈深渊。

没有撑伞的行人独自走过一场暴雨。松垮的衣衫配合着剧烈的舞蹈动作展露出舞者每一寸柔韧的肌肤，控制着观众炽热的呼吸和与下/三/路相连的心跳。

一曲终闭，重播键在不觉间又被点下，回魂的人又再一次观看起这个试图自我诠释二人羁绊关系的舞台。

全圆佑十分不愿承认，在他内心深处某个晦涩的角落里，名为嫉妒的情绪在悄然滋长，肆意蔓延。他曾经引以为豪的亲昵关系在《My I》*** 这支舞蹈面前完完全全输了个彻底。俊俏的大陆青年由一根绷带紧紧地绑住了对方，动情的眼神黏在了对方身上，纤细的手背抚过冷艳的脸，背井离乡的困顿在五指贴合的瞬间化作泡影，最终独属于这二人的也不只那些年沟通不畅时他们一键切换的另一门语言。

挫败地情绪占据上风，全圆佑也不得不承认，在另一个国度，他不是台上那个和文俊辉并肩作战的人。在文俊辉最需要勇力去面对更广阔的天地的时候，在文俊辉被层层重压袭卷的时候，在他疲于奔命往返于两国疯狂练习的时候，他都不在文俊辉身边。这股子懊恼的心情直接导致他在下午签售的时候像小媳妇儿一样不敢堂而皇之地亲近对方。

文俊辉兴奋地把李知勋扛离地面十公分，他小心地拉住了文俊辉的袖子。

文俊辉开心地左拥右抱周边的队友，他只敢偷偷地瞄一眼。就一眼。

文俊辉欢腾地用公主抱抱起洪知秀转圈圈………………

他妈的尹净汉真的不管管吗。

意识到文俊辉已经快三天没搭理他的全圆佑宛如丧家之犬。

大概是讨厌他了吧。

也是，他都嘴快地将人拒之门外了，人家真的再也没理由喜欢他了的。刨开营业的工作关系，剩下的十一人中他随机换一个营业对象，无论是谁都好像能比他更疼文俊辉——一想到文俊辉会长久地投入别人的怀抱，全圆佑的心就疼得跟有人拿着把钝刀在他心口剜肉似的。

福祸相依。他确实没料到解决完老大爷们情感问题后他自己的感情会出状况。李知勋也确实料事如神，在这种时候给他布置这种作业他确实有太多类似的情绪想表达了。

回酒店后全圆佑打开和李知勋的聊天记录将音频传到电脑上。

听完Demo的全圆佑久久不能平静。

他点开李大制作人日常看动漫的视频网站，登陆了他们的共享帐号，充了三年的年费会员。接着他点开了这位默默无闻的守护者的kkt，诚挚地敲了一行：“知勋啊，谢谢呐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 弗洛伊德：西格蒙德·弗洛伊德（Sigmund Freud），奥地利心理学家，著作为《梦的解析》。对弗洛伊德派系学说在现实生活中的实践与应用 = 睡觉。
> 
> ** ddl：deadline的缩写，意为「截止日期」
> 
> *** My I 舞台参考：AV28629762


	6. Chapter 6

下班之后文俊辉自是欣然前往美国哥哥的房间参加新一轮中美韩嗑瓜子大会。期间众人絮絮叨叨，似乎有意在他面前避而不谈他的日本室友，仿佛那位先生也不过只是他的同事，不是什么重要到需要被提及的人物。梅子酒且酸且甜，入口的时候还是免不了有身为酒精饮品的尊严，滑过喉咙的时候，微不足道的酒精的辛辣还是传递回了鼻腔。

想到他和全圆佑这般尴尬的境地，他也觉得鼻头酸酸的，心里很不是滋味。覆水难收，他们都心知肚明那句告白不是玩笑。正是如此，他们本人为难，旁人更是难上加难。

灌了四五杯兑了桃子汁的伏特加后，文俊辉自觉吐息间美丽动人的芬芳足够唬人，便和众人道别，摇摇晃晃地走回了房间。

房间里的人背对着他，似乎也在喝着闷酒。写字桌上整整齐齐地码着六听空啤酒瓶，蓝牙音箱正悠扬地唱着苦闷的情歌。

他刚脱完运动鞋换上室内拖鞋便被突然起身的全圆佑用力怼到了墙上，对方钳住他的双手便不管不顾地啃了上来。表情冷峻的全圆佑每一个毛孔似乎都散发的怒气，宛如饿狼一般带着几分凶狠地撬开文俊辉的紧闭的唇。对方的舌面重重地碾过他口腔里的每一处，像噬血的猛兽一样舔着他颤动的舌根，不容拒绝地挑逗着他唇舌间每一寸剧烈回应着不速之客的神经末梢。

闻到对方身上浓厚的酒味的文俊辉奋力挣扎，但又在对方这样热情的触碰中心酸不已——这又是把他当成了谁？

文俊辉眼角红红地，别开脸躲开了全圆佑充满攻击性的吻。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，喘了粗气，试图挡开来人撑开点距离的手又被按了回去。

全圆佑扳正他的脸，继续刚刚未完成的动作。他凑到他日思夜想的美人颈间，深深地吸了一口气，继而叼着侧脖子上稚嫩的软肉细细地舔吻着。那块被舔舐的皮肤不一会儿就绽放出娇艳欲滴的颜色，被周边白皙的肌肤衬得更加惹人垂涎。被啃噬着皮肉的青年被压制在对方身下，无处可逃，只能发出难耐的低吟，轻喘着求饶：“呜……圆佑……求求你……不要……”

“不要这样……好不好……”。青年的手无力地挡在胸前，满脸害怕地看着他发疯，楚楚可怜的模样不断地刺激着全圆佑已然越过水线的施虐欲。但文俊辉预料中的过激行为并没有到来，全圆佑突然放开他，手背小心翼翼地抚过他的脸颊，动作轻得仿佛他是画中稀世难得的蒙娜丽莎。

全圆佑好像突然神智清醒了一般，双手按着他的肩膀，眼神像他在舞台上暴风rap一样，冷酷又笃定：“很好。俊尼没醉。”

“接下来的每一句话，请你仔细听。如果不理解解的地方，就告诉我，好吗？”

文俊辉认真地点了点头。

“一直以来，我都以独行侠自居。我自信我不想、不会、也不渴求爱情。我想到我人生的后半段要和另一个人讨论柴米油盐酱醋茶，然后反复打磨对方的价值观，我就不觉得那是幸福。所以，我一直认为我的生命里不会出现另一位比我自己还重要的人”，仿佛害怕大陆青年突然装聋作哑，他一字一顿，解释得很慢。

“但这个世界总有很多意料之外的事情。被俊尼冷落的这几天，我想了很多，难过的，开心的，温情的，羡艳的。等到我回过头来，我发现他们全部是关于你的。我离那个过去的自己，好远好远。就像是毛头小子一样，我看到你和其他人和谐的关系，开始变得不安、善妒、患得患失……我想，我大概是无可救药地爱上俊尼了。”

每一个字都听懂了的文俊辉咬着下唇，艰难地抿着嘴，仿佛很受触动。

他真挚地握着文俊辉的手，目光灼灼，郑重地说道：“我想和俊尼在一起，上班在一起，下班也在一起，像净汉哥和Shua哥那样，堂堂正正地在一起，接吻，做爱，为生活奔波，成为对方努力生活的理由”

不知什么时候起，蓝牙音箱里不再唱着沉闷的苦情歌。

一阵沙沙作响后，文俊辉瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着对方。千防万防，家贼难防。文俊辉也没想到有朝一日会听见自己私下和亲友的对话被录下的声音。

大陆青年温软的嗓音被speaker放大后听起来不大真切，但依旧将郁结的情绪传达得很是到位。

即使放到现在，文俊辉也不想否认当时的他十分动情——“自从喜欢上圆佑以后，我好像没那么快乐了。我开始变得很自私，变得不像我自己了。只想让他只能看见我。”

全圆佑拉着他的手贴在了自己的胸口——“和我在一起，我就是你的”

“他越在粉丝们面前对我好，我就越难过。因为，明明就……都是假的。”录音里的人说的内容太过令人羞耻，文俊辉仿佛在青天白日下被人扒光了一样，无处可逃，脸蛋红扑扑的。

像排练过一样，全圆佑和录音对答如流  
——“不是的。即使是在台上，我也是真心的。从来都不是假的”

“……可是……他还是去了”，录音里的人染上了哭腔。

他抱着文俊辉，炽热的胸膛贴着文俊辉跳动的左心房，跳动的脉搏隔着薄薄的衣衫传递着心动的讯号。他凑到文俊辉嘴角的痣上，啄吻了一口——“所以啊……我来了”

全圆佑拉着文俊辉的右手放到唇边亲了一口。不知什么时候的事，文俊辉的无名指竟套上了那个作工精细的家族戒指。全圆佑和他十指紧扣，真情告白着：“俊尼愿意吗？”

“和我在一起，成为我的家人，永远也不分开”

文俊辉在这样火辣地告白中感觉到头晕目眩，大约是那几杯黄汤起作用了吧，平日里也算伶牙俐齿的他几乎不知道该如何回应。

他轻轻地挣开全圆佑的怀抱，羞红着脸说：“你别自作多情在那边装情圣了，我已经不喜欢你了！”

全圆佑不可置否地点了点头，气定神闲地说道：“如果俊尼不想跟我接吻的话，早就逃跑了吧！真的想跑或者想揍我的话，不可能连反抗都反抗得那么无力的……”

“更何况……”，庆尚道男人纤细的五指虚虚地包着大陆男子形状可疑的裤裆，在那人耳边轻声呢喃——

“俊尼也很有感觉……不是吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R/拾/八 🚫  
> 大型大型超大型OOC预警⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> OOC归我💃

“俊尼也很有感觉……不是吗？”

被说中了心事的文俊辉反客为主地将精瘦的全圆按到了床上，像大猫咪一样将他扑倒后跨坐在他身上，用力抵着他的肩膀愤愤不平地主动吻着他。

“你他妈也硬了啊”——文俊辉的胜负欲总是长在这种奇怪的地方，意外地形成一种张力十足的推拉。

“我喜欢俊尼啊，所以就硬了。俊尼又不喜欢我还硬了……说实话，俊尼是小变态吧？！”，全圆佑毕竟是个开过荤的，说起荤话来也是一套一套的，羞得文俊辉脸上更是浮现了两朵可爱的红晕。

大陆美人宛如带刺玫瑰，恼羞成怒道：“你到底做不做？不做拉倒！”

全圆佑得意地凑上前去堵住漂亮青年未出口的抱怨，温柔得跟半小时前发疯啃他的那位判若两人。全圆佑扑闪着小眼睛，操着一口方言十分清爽地撒着娇：“做嘛做嘛！文俊哥哥，让我操你嘛！”

被逗笑了的文俊辉一巴掌往他胸肌上招呼：“好好说话！”，说着又微笑着去承接对方落力的亲吻。两人就这样甜蜜地在对方口中汲取津液，一会儿像如胶似漆的恋人一般黏黏糊糊地追逐着对方的唇舌，一会儿又像懵懂无知的少年一样东躲西藏，用舌尖玩着成人世界未成年人禁止观看的捉迷藏。直到两人将对方吻得难分难舍，气喘吁吁，文俊辉才惊觉两人的位置已然对调。

全圆佑的指尖仿佛带着魔力一般，每抚过一处便会引起美人那一处皮肤轻微的战栗。他轻而易举地挑开了文俊辉的衣衫，用食指指腹打着圈逗弄着美人胸前激动的莓果。

“俊尼也太敏感了吧……这才到哪儿啊……就激凸得这么厉害……不会下面已经流水了吧”，全圆佑一逮到时机就开始在爱人耳边讲着这些淫言浪语，跟在粉丝们面前戴着眼镜斯斯文文的小圆哥哥的形象相去甚远。

文俊辉对待身体动情的反应也意外的诚实，懒得否认，挺着胸便去磨着他的手指，仿佛催促着全圆佑动作快点似的。全圆佑腾出一只手慢条斯理摸着文俊辉周身薄薄的肌肉，从圆润的肩背摸到胸前软乎乎的细肉，再一路摸到紧绷的十一字腹肌，让舞者的身子在情到浓时颤抖着染上禁忌的红，喉腔不自知地发出欲求不满的哼鸣。似乎是嫌这样的画面还不够刺激，美人的呜咽也只能算隔靴搔痒的序曲，全圆佑俯下身子将手伸进大陆青年肥大的裤管中，温热的大掌毫不克制地揉搓着文俊辉坚实的大腿肌肉，色情地摩挲着大腿根部无人问津的娇嫩的皮肤，引起阵阵战栗。文俊辉仿佛全身过电一样激动地挺起腰，跟《十三少年漂流记》里挣扎求生的鱼类一样，扑棱着身子。

全程处于韩文频道的文俊辉突然想起来自己的母语。那话咋说来着——人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。

看出文俊辉走神了的全圆佑突然将手包在文俊辉奔腾的热源上，不再动作。回神了的文俊辉看见全圆佑伸出一截舌头舔了舔干燥的上唇，仿佛等着饱餐一顿的模样。文俊辉基本可以确认这场情事是绝对不可能草草收场了。别说真唱了，隔天能上台对嘴可能都算万幸。

文俊辉眼神湿润地看着裤裆里被人掌握着的男性象，抬了抬下巴，居高临下地示意对方赶紧进行下一步。

“你到底行不行啊？磨磨蹭蹭的，慢得跟蜗牛似的。蜗牛听过吗？蜗牛！”，明知对方硬件设施毫无问题的文俊辉故意大着胆子激怒着他，意欲过剩的表演状态自然是被戏剧爱好者全先生抓到了。虽然如此，明知对方是在使着激将法的全圆佑依旧感到口干舌燥，被这样大胆又纯情的大陆美人迷得神魂颠倒，只想臣服于他的膝下，生生世世做他麾下的鹰犬，效忠于他的指令，无论他的命令多么无理，反常，愚昧无知，抑或是充满罪恶的气息，他甘之如饴。

全圆佑看着文俊辉明明是小肉兔子一样躲避着猎豹追逐还强装镇定的小眼神，觉得他可爱极了，于是一边执行着老婆大人的命令，一边又觉得好笑。

转瞬间两人便裸裎相见。一向在性事上能将床伴磨得望眼欲穿主动求欢的全圆佑在面对喜欢的人时心态也一如乳臭未干的臭小子一般猴急。他迫切地只想让文俊辉获得一次美好的舒服的初体验，别无其他。在喜欢上文俊辉的那一刻起，他就知道自己无法将任何床第间推拉的技巧用在对方身上，即便他相信惹火的调情会使这场情事更为酣畅淋漓，他依旧不舍这么做。文俊辉已经等待了太久了，他一分钟也等不起了。

将舞者的一只长腿拉开后架在他肩膀上，他趴伏在爱人小巧的分身边上，用鼻尖磨蹭着大腿内侧敏感的神经，一手套弄着爱人半勃着的性器，一手捥了一大块润滑油往后方神秘的幽谷探去。他的动作十分轻柔地按压着会阴，深怕冒然的突进会引起对方的不适。他一边轻轻地戳着后方紧致的小孔，一边不断地安慰着对方试图让紧张的后穴放松。低音炮苏炸天际的嗓音一讲情话就格外的暧昧，湿润的气音喷洒在文俊辉热流涌动的下半身，文俊辉觉得他全身都在发烫。

全圆佑也不好受。光是缓慢的前戏就几乎快要了他的命，文俊辉生涩的反应看得他下身硬得跟烧红了的热铁一样。那人干涩的甬道就像青年人当时无所顾忌的告白一样，明明是愣头青一样毫无经验的生手，却用情至深，缠绵至极，不管不顾地痴缠着他捅进去的两根手指，层层叠叠地将他的指尖裹得严严实实，全然不理会这两根手指背后的主人是否穷凶极恶的开拓者，或是采撷香蜜的大坏蛋，献身的时刻充盈着满腔孤勇，毫无胆怯。

他沿着热情的穴肉探索着，在探到一处可疑的突起时加入了第三根手指，仔仔细细地拿润滑油浅浅地抽插着，用几根手指便将文俊辉的下身摸得汁水横流，舒服得直打颤。文俊辉沉迷于情欲的模样勾人得很，青涩又直白的反应大大地取悦了在他身上施工作业的人。

全圆佑还是没忍住抬起身子去吻陪他堕入深渊的天使，又或者是勾他走入陷阱的妖精，伏在那人几欲滴血的耳朵边上，吹着气声说：“俊尼好像很喜欢我的手指哦，里面已经湿成一片了”

文俊辉本就因为被欺负得紧了羞红着脸，话一挑明反而愠怒着说：“那你倒是进来啊！”

抱到美人归的全圆佑飘得很，三指沿着内壁转着圈，刻意不去碰那个刚刚发现的多情的开关，有意让漂亮青年在求而不得和求而将得之间摇摆，空虚感在体内叫嚣着要一夜暴雨去润泽干旱的大地。

青年多余的意志力早被咕咚咕咚沸腾着的空虚感蒸发殆尽，整个人像只生闷气的小兔子一样眼角湿湿的红着眼望着全圆佑。全圆佑掐了一把文俊辉嫩得出水的脸，喜欢得紧，便又换上自己的嘴一遍一遍地嘬着对方的脸，跟刚学会讨糖吃的小孩子一样对长辈刚给的彩色波板糖一样宝贝得很。他一边温柔地亲着，一边撸两把自己的小兄弟。

套上安全套后他将涨得发紫的分身堵在穴口，固定住文俊辉不安地扭动着的盆骨，随后一寸一寸进入那处湿软多情的甬//道。完全进入对方体内的全圆佑不自觉地发出一声舒服的喟叹，他肖想已久的密境和他料想的一样，是挽留来客的温柔乡，无情剑客的绕指柔。然而，此方桃源境还是超出了他的想象，比他想象的模样更敏感，更痴情，更纯真，也更淫//荡。他挺动着肉刃每一次抽插都让硕大的龟头顶着文俊辉被手指摸得湿透了的敏感点，不一会儿青年拔高音调的破碎的呻吟便和他粗重的喘息交织在了一起，连同囊袋拍打着穴肉的水声共同组成了高亢激昂又淫靡的乐章。

他不断地挑逗着文俊辉的理智，一边在他耳边胡乱说着什么老婆你好紧宝贝太棒了之类的情欲燎原的荤话，一边又凶狠地攻城略地，不断地调整了力道和角度，让善良的大陆青年脸上闪过各种慌乱的神色。

一阵强烈的失禁感袭卷了文俊辉全身，他毫无预兆地被操射了。一股浓浓的精液连续从他顶端的小孔喷了出来。剧烈的快感震荡着全身，漂亮青年绞紧了后方的内壁差点将全圆佑窝在他身体里的火热也给夹得精关失守。他色情地拍了一把青年的屁股，更加凶狠地快速顶着内里的敏感带。刚射完的身体又再次卷入一场体力加时赛，被混蛋恋人送上新一波的高潮。

最后被翻来覆去搞到射不出任何东西的文俊辉目送着那个在他身上干得起劲的韩国人抽出可怖的肉棒后立刻摘掉套子把着分身将东西稀数射到他脸上。

文俊辉在心里骂了六百一十句西八和七百一十七句操你妈。但作为一位讲文明树新风的礼貌青年，他只将怒气挂在了脸上，并没有骂出声，但能否学会在小文面前见机行事将是全同学毕生的功课。自业自得，像全同学这样在事后明知故犯地给文俊辉发“老婆大人，不气不气嘛！下次不会颜射的嘤～”的情况，就很容易惹毛文俊辉并被挂典型。

文俊辉也忍不住想，这到底是招了个什么怪物呢，怎么一天撒娇还撒上瘾了。

唉。烦。短信又响了。

还挺可爱。行吧，还是爱着吧。

END！！！

**Author's Note:**

> *独身主义: 区别于禁欲主义和无性恋, 更强调保持单身与不结婚的生活状态，并不是纯粹的不具备性功能或不参与性生活，也并不是追求精神恋爱或不具备动情能力。
> 
> **功效主义（utilitarianism）: 学术上更准确的翻译其实应该是“功利主义”，本义是指追求促进最多数人最大化的幸福和最小化的痛苦的行为，属于结果主义的一种，追求结果美好的至善之举，反对结果存在伤害的恶行。简单来说，就是大家好才是真的好。因为现代语境下“功利主义”已经等同于“利己主义”，于是这里换了个词。


End file.
